Carnage Challenge: I’m A Mother
by LaTrabrasera
Summary: Bird Flu, Death, and A house fire this is a answer to a challenge on TC


**A/N I begin every story with a quote I felt this one was very fitting**

"**You didn't think it would be that easy did you"**

"**Ya know, for a second there yeah I kinda of did"**

**--**

**Prompt 1- Threatened, Insulted and Bribed **

Jason lay quietly on the couch while Spin gently mopped his brow with a wet wash cloth. Claudia Z took the opportunity to search Jason's apartment for some kind of leverage to use against him.

"Vixenella!" Damien called from the living room. Claudia appeared, out of thin air.

"Stone Cold appears to be worsening and I fear that if he doesn't receive immediate medical care I he might perish."

"What are you going to do Spinelli, or is it Damien?" asked Claudia as she walked toward the couch.

"Elizabeth" murmured Jason as he began to thrash.

"We have to get him to the Maternal One, immediately."

"Are you dense or have you forgotten we're under a quarantine. For good reason. This fool is apparently infected with whatever-"

"Avian flu, yes. But why are we unaffected?"

"Who gives a shit? What are you going to do about your boss?"

"We are going to break this unjust quarantine and take Stone Cold to the Maternal One."

"If you say so, Spinelli."

Damien failed to notice Claudia pocket something as they heaved Jason up and headed out the door.

"Oh my God, Spinelli! What happened to Jason?" Liz cried as Claudia and Spin dragged the man into the emergency room.

"The pizza delivery man had bird flu and gave it to Jason," Claudia said, before Spin could answer.

At their looks she shrugged.

"You want the short version, or the Spinelli version? Morgan is sick."

Nurse's and physician's surrounded the man and cordoned him off from the rest of the ER patients.

"I want him in Iso, STAT. Get me a CBC and Chem panel, and get these two into an exam room. We don't need goddamn epidemic." a doctor called, following the gurney Jason was on. "Get a drip started and get me some blood cultures, now!"

"Yes, Doctor Summers," Liz called, rallying the nurse's and getting into iso gear."

Spinelli and Claudia were rushed into closed exam rooms and Jason was already in isolation, by the time the doctor was done speaking.

Blood and other fluids were collected from all parties, Spinelli and Claudia were deemed free of the flu, but Jason was obviously very ill.

Liz cornered Damien as he left his exam room.

"What the hell happened and who is she?"

"Vixenella-"

"I need English, Spinelli."

"Claudia Zacchara."

"What was Claudia Zacchara doing with you and Jason?"

"It's a long-"

"No long stories, Spin. Short and simple."

"CZ found me drunk on the docks and returned me to Stone Cold's residence. I required nourishment, Stone Cold ordered pizza, CZ stayed for a slice. It turned out the delivery man carried the bird flu and Stone Cold took ill. CZ assisted The Jackal in bringing Stone Cold to the Maternal One."

"Riiiiiight. What does she want?"

"I am unaware of her intentions."

"I think I need to go find out."

Claudia saw Liz walking towards her and decide to meet her head on.

"I need to talk to you," the Zacchara bitch said.

"I agree," Liz replied.

They found a supply closet away from the hustle and bustle.

"My question is simple." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a photo. "Why does a mob kingpin have a picture of a nurse and her baby in his house?"

"One, what are you doing going through Jason's things and Two, what is this 'Kingpin' bullshit?"

"I was just helping out Spinelli, and was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Okay, that's why you were in Jason's apartment. Why were you in his things? And where does this 'kingpin' thing come from?"

"Oh, this little snapshot, it was just laying around, and it made me curious. And you didn't know? Sonny retired… Jason took over, hence the 'kingpin' remark."

Liz stood in shocked silence for a moment.

"Moving on, I put 2 and 2 together and got 4, honey. This little cherub cheeked baby belongs to Morgan, right? You can see the family resemblance."

"Why do you care?" Liz demanded.

"Answer the question. Is this his baby?"

"Screw you."

"I'll take that as a yes. So, here we are at the crux of it. Jason's the new boss and there's a cut in it for him if he plays his cards right."

"What are you talking about?"

"Money, lots of it. For Morgan, you, the cherub. Don't you have another one? Him too."

"You obviously don't know Jason. Money means squat to him, and me."

"Fine, be that way. You tell Morgan to back off my family and you won't have to worry about your little family."

"Are you threatening me and my kids?"

"Yes, little miss sunshine, this is a threat."

"I was just checking. Listen, you trout mouth, disease infested cock juggling thunder cunt, you come near me and mine and you won't have to worry about Jason, I'll take care of you myself."

Claudia was not impressed.

"Oh, kitten has claws."

"Kitten has guns bitch."

"Look, I'm looking at a means to an end. Jason Morgan falls in line or else."

"Ooooh or else, scary."

"Whatever, tell your baby daddy what I said."

With this CZ departed.

Liz pulled out her cell phone, all the while contemplating how many holes she could put in CZ with a 9mm before she fell.

"Max, meet me at Jason's office."

"Wha-"

"I know Jason is the new boss. Meet me at his office."

"O- Okay."

Prompt 2 - Make Me

Before Liz left, she made sure Jason was stable and doing okay. Then she hauled ass to Sonny's ex office.

When Max's arrives he found Liz searching through the desk draws.

"What are you doing, Ms Webber?" Max asked

"CZ is threatening my family and I want it dealt with." she said as soon as she saw Max.

Max started to answer but Liz cut him off and said "Where are all the damn guns I mean how can you call yourselves gangster and there no DAMN GUNS in the place."

"We don't just leave the guns laying around in tends to draw the cops, Where's the boss?"

Liz took a deep breath and said "Apparently he has the bird flu."

"How-"

"It doesn't matter. I'm taking over now, where are the guns."

"You need to tell me-"

"Okay, here's the skinny…"

And Liz proceeded to get Max up to date.

"…and that's why we have to kill the bitch."

"What does the boss have to say?"

"The 'boss' is in iso. So he's not saying much."

"I can't just okay a hit on your say so."

"I'm not talking about a hit, I'm talking about a massacre. We're exterminating the Zaccharas!"

"After I talk to the boss."

She stood up and turned towards the door.

"Fine. Let's go talk to the 'boss'." She stalked to the door. "Big baby."

Liz and Max entered Jason's room.

"Hey boss I think we have a problem." Max said

Jason sat up in he's bed he said "what might that be?"

"How do I say this Ms. Webber wants to kill a bunch of people."

Turning his eyes to Elizabeth "what is he talking about?"

"Look I just met that Zacchara bitch and the first thing she did was threaten our family, so I decided

Since you're in here with the "bird flu" that someone need to take charge and I just grew a pair since you seem to have lost yours." Liz said

"You have to stay out of it," Jason rasped.

"Make me," Liz replied.

Jason processed to pull off the leads to the machines and IV.

"What do you think your doing? You can't go anywhere you have the bird flu remember" Liz said

"It wasn't the bird flu I was just poisoned a little." Jason replied

"What do you mean you were poisoned a little, how can you be poisoned a little? Liz asked incredulously

"Mr. Morgan what are you doing you have to get back into bed." said some random nurse

"No I'm leaving" Jason replied

"Liz are you going to help me here." the nurse asked.

Liz replied tartly "No we have things to do and if he gets worse I'll bring him back."

Prompt 3 - Already Dead

Max and Liz give Jason a rundown of the plan while they were in the car.

"Where are we going now?" Jason asked

"She says we're going to the Zacchara's and since she kinda scaring me right now we're going to the Zacchara's unless you tell me not to." Max answered

"Aren't the Zacchara's staying at the Metro Court?" Jason asked

"Not anymore they moved into the Alcazar place." Max said

"That's convenient," Liz said.

Jason just eyed her.

"You're serious about this?"

Liz looked him square in the eye.

"Absolutely. That bitch threatened our baby, and my son. She won't get away with it."

The car stopped about a hundred yards from the house. They met up with reinforcements at the perimeter of the house. Max barked out orders, sending men to surround the area.

Liz strapped a gun to her hip and another in a thigh holster. Jason raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Tell them to start the fireworks," Jason called out to Max.

There were several explosions surrounding the old Alcazar place. If the Zaccharas were startled they were unaware on the outside.

Jason entered the house first, followed quickly by Liz and Max brought up the middle with a few men trailing behind him.

Liz steadied her hand and took aim at the first Zacchara guard that entered her sights. She pulled the trigger and watched him fall. She stepped over the body and proceeded into the house, not heeding any words from Jason.

"I'm going to find her," she called, heading down the hall.

In a hail of gunfire that sounded like thunder in her ears, Liz mowed down half a dozen of Zacchara's guards. She ran up stairs, crouching and aiming, following her gut, Jason behind her, covering her ass, making their exit possible.

Liz wasn't worried about an exit.

"Claudia Zacchara," Liz drawled, drawing down on the woman. Shots rang out through the house, Claudia jumped at every sound. "You need to learn a lesson about mothers."

Liz walked up on her as fast as possible and pressed the barrel to her skull.

"I'm a mother, bitch."

Liz squeezed the trigger until the clip was empty. When CZ was laid out, unrecognizably blown to bits, Liz was sated. She turned on her heels and saw Jason.

He stared, jaw agape.

She met his gaze, unashamed.

They stepped over bodies back to the main room, where AZ and JZ were laid out on the floor, bleeding out.

"Boss?" Max asked looking at Jason

"It's her job, ask her." Jason replied

"Miss Webber?"

She looked around the room, taking in the carnage.

"Torch it, they're already dead."

The end


End file.
